Shadow Of God
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: What if Akito Sohma had an older brother? What if a certain manipulative headmaster stole the child after his birth? Well look out Albus, Betzalel Sohma is back and Harry Potter no longer exists. Betzalel is Harry and is seven when Akito is born.


Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize! I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter.

Summary: What if Akito had an older brother? Who was kidnapped by a manipulative fool seeking help to end the war? What will happen when the young Sohma Shadow enters Hogwarts?

Chapter One

The day had started out as any other for young Harry Potter. He stood upon the stool in front of the stove as the savory scent of bacon and blueberries fill the kitchen as he expertly flipped over the bacon strips. His eyes kept a close watch on them as he placed the last pancake on top of the staggering pile that lay on the serving plate. Soon he had the large pile of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast onto the table. Just as his Uncle stormed his way into the kitchen, Harry had finished all the drinks needed and was making his way to the sink to start the dishes.

"Where's my coffee, boy?!" The obese man roared, eyes glaring hatefully at his nephew. His face turned an ugly shade of purple when the seven year old merely pointed to the large cup of hot coffee, black with four cubes of sugar sitting neatly by his side of the breakfast.

Harry promptly ignored the whole family as his aunt and cousin joined the meal and stuck to his dishes which he quickly washed, dried and put up before anyone could finish their food. He turned to see if any of the dishes on the table were ready to be cleaned when the sight of his uncle and cousin shoveling the food into their mouths caused his face to scrunch up slightly. Doing his best to ignore them, he picked up the serving trays and glanced longingly at the leftovers that made their way into the trash before he began to wash them as well.

When all the dishes were put away, he faced his aunt to find out the rest of the ridiculously long list of chores he would be getting today when his uncle noisily cleared his throat. Confused, but not allowing it to show, Harry turned to his Uncle and stared coldly. His aunt made her way into the hallway with a duster but kept an eye on her thieving nephew as she dusted.

Uncle Vernon sneered at the child in front of him and gloated with a large, twisted smile, "Your aunt and I have decided that you will be living in the attic from now on, boy. The only time you're allowed downstairs is to make our food and to use the restroom during that time."

Unimpressed, Harry simply raised an eyebrow at his Uncle before turning on his heel towards the trapdoor near the back of the house. As he pulled down the flimsy ladder, he had to admit to himself that the attic would give him more room to hide his books and things that he had been sneaking into the boot cupboard under the stairs. After all, just because his stupid relatives didn't want him to get good grades didn't mean he didn't get them. A smirk appeared on the child's face as he climbed the ladder and peered into the rather large attic that was barely full.

With a glance around, he decided to pile the light boxes into the closest corner to the trapdoor. The heavier went to the other closest corner. Soon most of the attic was cleared away. Wiping the sweat from his face, Harry glanced at the only window that was in the front of the house and smiled. Pushing a small couch into the farthest left corner of the attic to make as a bed, he sighed. There were still a few boxes in the farthest corner that looked as if they had been hastily thrown there and abandoned.

As he drew in closer, Harry found his curiosity peaked. These containers or such didn't look like something any of the Dursley's would have, even if it were in their attic. Swiping the dust off the closest container, his heart nearly stopped at the sight of the name, Lily Evans-Potter engraved on the trunk in a light red that stood out on the nearly black wood.

As he pulled the trunk lid off, a small piece of paper fell out with what looked like an opened letter. Frowning, Harry picked up the small paper and read it over. Soon his emerald eyes grew wide and his face pale as he placed the birth certificate down.

Birth Certificate of Betzalel Natsuki Sohma adopted as Harry James Potter

Mother: Ren Sohma

Father: Akira Sohma

Adopted Mother: Lily Potter

Adopted Father: James Potter

Hands trembling from shock, he carefully set the paper aside and looked over at the letter with a small amount of trepidation. This wasn't a simple trick like how he had managed to get his teacher to send false report cards to his relatives and giving him his true grades. Nervously, he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_When you get this letter, you should be around five years old. I have asked my sister, Petunia, to give these trunks to you early. However, if that's not the case then at least let it be before you turn eleven. Harry, I have written this letter when I broke the glamour the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, placed on you to appear as my son. However, after doing a parental charm, I found out the truth and am writing it now so you can escape from the old headmaster._

_Your real parents live in Japan. Hopefully, you will be able to make it there soon. In these trunks I have placed all the gold I was allowed to take from the vaults in the years I've lived with your adopted father. As well as all my notes and books so you may learn. Even though I only was your mother for a short time, I will always love you, Harry. I hope you have a good life and spend it how you want._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

Harry swallowed the lump growing in his throat. With another glance at the birth certificate, he quickly threw everything back into the trunks. With that done, he headed downstairs and began to make lunch for the Dursleys. As they ate, he sneaked into the cupboard and took all the report cards into his beaten up bag and made his way into the attic once more.

After figuring out that the trunks shrunk into a matchbox, he carefully placed all of the trunks into the first one he opened along with his bag. With that, he sat down on the couch and waited. By tomorrow he would be gone and hopefully to his family.


End file.
